The Dark Road
by Ariadne Locke
Summary: Colleen Swan is Bella's twin sister. When she returns to Forks, she reveals her dark past with one Jasper Swan. She reveals Alice Brandon's true nature and a war is started. Can Bella, Colleen, and the rest of the Cullen's defeat Alice? Or will they perish? This is a fast moving yet long story. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Colleen

Summary: Colleen Swan is Bella's twin sister. She moves in with Bella and Charlie after Edward leaces, revealing her own dark past to her beloved twin sister. She was in love once, she says, until someone took it from her. Jasper Whitlock was in love with Colleen before he ever even knew Alice Cullen. But how is that possible? Alice and Jasper have been together for years...right? Wrong. Alice's power Is that she can twist people's perception of things. She can also twist their feelings. She saw Jasper and wanted him...so she used her powers on the Cullen family. But now Jasper has broken her spell and he flees back to Forks where he finds his true mate. Edward, knowing that he cannot stay away from Bella another day, comes with him. But when Alice seeks revenge, can the Cullen family pull together and save each other? Or are they doomed?

Author's Note: I have recently lost the draft I'd been writing of 'Secrets'. Because I had over fifteen chapters (all unposted due to not having a way to post them for some time) I am not going to attempt to re-write it just yet. Instead, I'm going to post this in its place until I get up the gumption to finish Secrets again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and remember to review.

Addison Wells

Chapter One

I wasn't originally going to come to Forks. Like Bella, I'd always hated it there. Unlike Bella, I didn't feel guilty travelling with our mother and her new husband. On the contrary, I enjoyed it. But Charlie had mentioned a name on the phone that I couldn't get out of my head. Cullen. Edward Cullen. I knew that name, knew the family it belonged to, knew what they were. The name made my chest ache, made me have nightmares that kept me up at night. Oh, this isn't some tragic story where the sisters are in love with the same man. No, my Cullen had been Jasper. Jasper, the Civil War general with the easy smile and low voice. He'd been mine once...

Hearing the name 'Cullen' had made me need to see my sister. I needed to know if this Edward was the same Edward who had been Jasper's brother. So I told my mother that Bella needed me - which was really no lie so much as an exaggeration - and caught a plane from Florida to Forks, Washington. The sight that caught me when I got there will linger for eternity. Bella was not my bright eyed sister anymore. Her chocolate eyes were dark, her expression blank. She sat on her bed, staring at the wall, seemingly unaware of my presence. I stood in the doorway for a long moment, taking in her appearance. Bella and I were twins but there were differences. Our eyes, for example. Hers were chocolate brown. Mine were a bright, vivid blue color. She wore her hair midway down her back, I wore mine down to my waist with short side-bangs. My lips were fuller than hers were. Still, there was no denying that we were twins.

The evidence that her mate had left her was as clear in her as it had been in myself. She looked like Death itself. I pained for my twin, knowing exactly how much she was hurting. When Jasper had been forced to leave me, I'd been shattered. It had taken nearly a year for me to be able to walk without holding myself together. There were still times, in the middle of the night when the nightmares took over, when I could barely keep myself together. Losing your mate was the most painful thing on earth, even if you weren't a vampire. Surely Edward had to have known that. Then again, maybe he hadn't. Vampire and human relationships were rare, of course, and it so often ended in death that not many people knew much about them. But I did. I knew how much it hurt and I would help Bella get Edward back if it killed me. Not that he wouldn't return on his own, of course. Sooner or later, Edward would return. The pain would get to be too much for even a vampire to bear.

Bella looked up at me as I took a step forward. In a heartbeat, she was pressed against my chest. She started to cry softly, her tears wetting the thin tank top I wore. I held my twin close and pressed her close to me in hopes that she would calm soon. I hated seeing my sister cry. Ever since we were babies seeing her cry had made me feel overly protective. I'd always been the more outgoing sister, the one who wasn't afraid to speak up for us both. Bella had always been the shy, introverted sister who just didn't speak up. Not that I minded. I liked my sister the way she was. Just because she was introverted and shy didn't mean she wasn't funny as hell. Bella could be the funniest person on the planet when she wanted to be.

"Colleen. What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Dad called me. He said you needed me. And...there's something you need to know. Will you take a drive with me? I think you need to know something. Finally."

Bella eyed me curiously. Shrugging, she grabbed the keys to her truck and followed me down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on his recliner, watching a game, when we walked past him.

"Where are you girls headed?" he asked.

"Just for a drive dad. We'll be back." I said, following Bella out into her truck.

Bella tossed me the keys and slid into the passengers seat quietly. I started the truck and pulled out of the drive, thinking about how I was going to tell her the whole story. The enemy in my story was her supposed best friend and I knew I had to break that news carefully. Alice Brandon was anything but the good vampire who only wanted to be Bella's best friend. She was a cruel, twisted vampire whose mind had never healed. As a human, Alice had been insane. She'd spent most of her life in an insane asylum...and not just because of her visions. Alice was a schizophrenic. She heard voices that told her what to do. But she was also clever. She knew how to get what she wanted and, as a vampire, her two powers enabled her to get away with almost anything. I sighed irritably. This wasn't going to be easy. But Bella would listen to me. She'd always trusted me...and after she had heard what Alice had done to me, she would be on my side.

I pulled into the forest and stopped the truck. After a few moments of silence, I turned to Bella. I knew there were tears in my eyes because Bella's eyes suddenly widened. I didn't cry often and when I did there was usually something really wrong. I closed my eyes and pictured my Jasper's face. Honey-blonde hair that brushed topaz colored eyes. A warm smile. Cold hands. A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered everything that had happened since the summer I'd fallen in love with him. I wiped the tear away and opened my eyes to face my sister. When I spoke, my voice was shaking but surprisingly strong. I hadn't even spoken Jasper's name since he'd been forced to leave me and I knew how hard this was going to be.

"What's wrong Colly?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to tell you something I've literally never spoken to anyone about. Ever. But you became involved with one of them too and now you need to know the truth. If I'd known who it was you were seeing...I would have come so much sooner." I whispered.

"What is it? Talk to me Colly." she insisted.

"There is a part of this that you aren't going to believe. Alice was supposedly your best friend, I know, and believing what I am about to say is not going to be easy. But I promise you that I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie to you."

Bella's eyes widened again. "What did she do to you?" She demanded, voice hard.

"Do you remember the summer I came to stay up here with dad? The summer I came alone because you were at that academic camp?"

Bella nodded. "Of course. You came back and you wouldn't talk to me about anything that had happened up here."

"I fell in love. With Jasper Whitlock Cullen. He and Edward were the only Cullen's that were single and Jasper was...amazing. Beautiful and kind and...he was just amazing. We met when I was walking through the forest. He was hunting - yes I know they're vampires - and I watched him. We talked all night and we just kept meeting. We fell in love so quickly but it was deep. It was real. Alice Brandon was a vampire that was travelling through Forks. She saw Jasper...and she wanted him. Badly."

"Alice wasn't with the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Alice Brandon is a vampire whose mind is broken. She was a schizophrenic when she was human and that only intensified as a vampire. Oh, she covers it well. She's intelligent and clever. But she has two powers. One, you already know. The other one, though, are how she took Jasper from me. She cornered us one night and she was going to kill me unless Jasper let her use her power on him. She can twist things, feelings, memories. She twisted his memories so that he believed they were mates, that they'd been together for fifty years. She twisted the Cullen's memories to mirror Jasper's. I...Jasper didn't want to do it. He was screaming when she used her power on him. But he did it to save me. She would have killed me, you know. Alice...she took him."

Bella's eyes were huge at this point. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly within her own. "I'm sorry. Colleen...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wanted you to know because I know how you feel. And I know something else. Edward lied to you. You said he told you that he didn't love you but he obviously lied. You wouldn't be in as much pain as you're in if he hadn't lied to you. Edward loves you and he'll be back for you, Bella."

"How do you know?"

I smiled. "It was one of the things Jasper and Carlisle told me. My point is, there is no hope for me. But Edward will come back for you, Bella."

"There's really nothing that can be done to break Alice's hold in Jasper?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He'd have to break it himself...and Alice's hold is pretty strong."

"He'll come back to you too. Love is stronger than anything else in the world. If he loves you, he'll break her hold."

"I hope you're right. I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts sometimes."

"I know. I do. But if Edward can come back to me, then Jasper can fight this. I know he can. Don't ask me how...but something tells me your story isn't over yet."

"I hope so. Let's pick up a pizza and head home. Pizza will work for dinner."

"Okay."

Bella and I pulled back onto the highway and drove to the local pizza parlor where I ordered two pizzas. On the way home, I shared memories of the Jasper I'd known. How he'd wanted me to become a vampire on my eighteenth birthday. How he'd been willing to let Carlisle change me because he didn't think he could. I told her everything I remembered.

When we pulled into our driveway, there was a silver Volvo parked on the street. Bella's breath hitched and she stared at it. There were two people in the car that I could see. Edward was driving and there was someone sitting next to him. Someone taller with more muscle. As we parked the truck, Bella went flying towards the Volvo. Edward was the first out of the car. He pulled her into his arms and seemed to be crying as he held her close. It was when the passenger got out of the car that my heart dropped. The passenger was Jasper. Jasper was in front of me. He looked every bit as beautiful as he had the day we'd first met. He looked up and met my eyes. We both froze as every memory we'd ever shared flooded my mind. My knees buckled and I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt like a fool. He wouldn't understand why I was on my knees sobbing but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it...


	2. Jasper

Chapter Two

Jasper Whitlock

I remember the exact moment I broke Alice's charm. I remember the feeling of coming alive again. It was like I'd been drowning and suddenly I could breathe again. Memories flooded through me, memories of my real mate, and I felt myself cry out. Thankfully, Alice was gone this time. She'd gone on a three-day shopping trip with a human girl she'd met along the way. Too bad because when she came home, I wouldn't be there. None of us would be. She would come home to an empty house and she would be pissed. Oh, I had no doubt that she would come after us...but by then I would have my true mate back in my arms and she would have no chance against us both. I had made the wrong decision before. I should have stopped her. I shouldn't have listened to her lies. Even if I couldn't change the past, I could make a damn better future.

The thought of my mate brought venom tears to my eyes. Colleen Swan had been Bella's twin sister. When we first met, though, I'd never met Bella. Colleen, though, she'd been my world. She was beautiful. Sparkling blue eyes. Waist length brown hair. Ivory skin. She'd smelled like roses...but strangely I had never been tempted to drink her blood. Never once had I almost snapped and drained her of blood. She was my Mate, my only true love. And then Alice had come along and my life had been ruined.

I'd known Alice was wrong from the beginning but I hadn't known how much of a threat she really posed. Maybe if I had, I would have done something to stop it. Changed Colleen. Done something, anything to save her. In the end, I'd submitted to Alice to save my Mate. She'd changed my memories, making me believe that I'd only been acquaintances with Colleen. She'd twisted my feelings so that I truly believed that she had been my mate. For two years, I'd lived as Alice's mate. But now, seemingly out of nowhere, Alice's charms broke. It probably had something to do with the fact that she'd gotten a little cocky. She'd left the family for three days for a shopping trip. Her absence had broken her carefully constructed charms. I could only hope that my family had been spared as well.

I descended the stairs, moving towards Carlisle's study where I could hear the family talking in quiet voices. They looked up as I walked in and Rose rushed over to me. She hugged me tightly before going back to Emmett's side. I looked around at them all. They all looked shocked but relieved. Their charms had broken as well. We were free. But Alice would be back tomorrow and we had to get out of here. Luckily, we only lived an hour from Forks. Edward had insisted we stay close so that he could keep an eye on Bella and Carlisle had consented. Carlisle spoke first, his voice calm.

"We need to get out of here before she gets back. If she gets back and discovers that her charms have come undone, we will be in even more danger." he said.

I nodded. "We need to go to Forks. Bella's there...and she'll know how to find Colleen."

"I think we should call Charlie first. Tell him we need to meet with him. It...is against my better judgment but he needs to know the truth. What we are. Why we left. Bella and Colleen won't consent to be changed unless their father is safe...and he won't be safe unless he's changed as well." Edward said quietly.

"I agree. Charlie should know that we didn't just abandon the girls. Come on. Everyone in a car. I'll call Charlie on the way there." Carlisle said.

"Okay."

We walked out of the house and to our cars. Instead of driving my own, I slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. He nodded at me, lost in his own thoughts, and pulled out of the driveway quickly. We had to hurry because soon, if we weren't careful, Alice would see this coming and come home. I was surprised she hadn't seen it already. The drive to Forks was quiet. Carlisle called to say that the others would park their cars at our old place and run to Chief Swan's place. He was expecting us. Both girls were in Forks but were out of the house currently.

With Edward's driving, it only took thirty minutes to get to Forks. We parked in front of Chief Swan's home and waited for the girls to get there. A few minutes later, Bella's truck pulled into the driveway. She and Colleen got out and Edward was out of the car in a heartbeat. As soon as she'd seen him, Bella was running across the lawn towards him. He put his arms around her, kissing her hair, whispering apologies. At last, I climbed out of the car and stood beside it, staring at Colleen. Our eyes met and tears filled her blue ones. She dropped to her knees, covering her face and sobbing. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out. In a heartbeat, I was beside her. Lifting her to my chest, I kissed her temple and whispered my love for her over and over again. She clung to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Jasper. Jasper I love you." she said finally.

I smiled. "I love you too, Colly."

Carlisle, Esme, and the others arrived then. Colleen and I walked over to stand beside Edward and Bella.

"Let's go inside. Charlie's waiting."

"Why is Charlie waiting?" Bella asked.

"We're going to change the three of you. It's the only way to ensure your safety. Which means we've got to talk to Charlie, tell him the truth."

"Okay."

We walked up to the door and Bella opened it, stepping inside with Edward close behind her. The rest of us followed and Charlie turned the television off as we entered the house. He gestured for us to take seats and we did, looking at each other.

"What's this about?" Charlie asked

Edward spoke, voice calm. "I'm going to let Carlisle tell you that. Before he does, however, I want you to know that I need you to trust us. Everything we are telling you is the truth. No matter how hard it is to believe."

"O...kay." Charlie was confused but intrigued.

Carlisle spoke next. "My family...we aren't human."

Before he could say anything else, Charlie snorted. "I knew that. I'm not dumb, Carlisle. You're all too...pretty to be human. Not only that but...I don't know. There's just something off about you."

I smiled as Carlisle nodded and continued. "We're vampires but we're slightly different from most of our kind. We don't drink human blood. We take from animals. We're not supposed to be telling you this because it's against the rules...but we have to protect you. We left because, at the party we had for Bella's birthday, she cut herself and Jasper almost hurt her. It scared Edward and he left to protect her. But she is his mate and he cannot stay away from her. Vampires mate for life. Once we mate, it's forever."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Charlie wasn't afraid. On the contrary he was amused and slightly curious.

"Jasper will tell you that story. It is mostly his to tell." Carlisle said quietly, looking to me.

"Okay."

"The summer Colleen stayed with you without Bella, she came across me hunting in the woods. Instead of running scared, she watched me. After I was finished, we talked. We fell in love rather quickly and I was happy. But another vampire, Alice Brandon, came through town. She wanted me...and she refused to take no for an answer. Some vampires, like Alice, Edward, and I, have extra talents. Alice has two powers. She can see the future...and she can change things. She can change memories, feelings, your perception of time. She threatened to kill Colleen and used that as leverage to get me to agree to let her use her power on me. It was the hardest decision of my life. Thankfully, she became careless and left us alone. Two days later, Alice's power wore off and the memories came rushing back."

Before Charlie could say anything, Bella spoke. "Dad, you have to agree to be changed. Edward and Jasper are going to change Colleen and I."

"Why do I have to be changed?"

I answered, "When she realizes that we have left her, Alice will come after us. She will attack you if you do not agree to be changed. At least, if you are changed, she will have a lesser chance of hurting you."

Charlie thought it over. After a moment, he agreed. "I think you're right. I will agree to be changed."

Colleen asked the most relevant question. "What's going to be our cover story? We'll have to leave Forks..."

Carlisle thought. "We don't have time to come up with an elaborate death story so we'll have to settle for just leaving. We'll go to Denali. That way we have more protection against Alice while the three of you are changing."

"What is in Denali?" Charlie asked.

"Another Clan of vampires that we're close with. They'll help us protect you." Edward explained.

Carlisle nodded at Charlie. "Go and pack anything of value. Don't worry about clothing, we'll buy you whatever you need once you've been changed. Bella, Colleen, you need to do the same."

"I'll pack for the both of us." Bella said.

Colleen nodded. "My bags are still packed. I've never unpacked."

"And all I need to grab are a few pictures." Bella said, leading Edward up the stairs.

"You kids going to be all right down here?" Charlie asked, pausing on his way up the stairs.

Colleen laughed and my heart did a flip. "Dad, Jasper's like a hundred something years old. He was a Major in the Confederate Army. He's also a pretty bad-asss vampire. We're gonna be fine."

I grinned. "She's right. If Alice does show up here, I'll protect her. Alice will not touch a hair on Colly's head."

Charlie smiled, shaking his head. "All right then. We'll be back in a minute."

Like he'd said, a few minutes later, they descended the stairs. Bella handed Colleen's bags to her and I took them, throwing them in the back of Emmett's jeep. Colly and I were riding with Rose and Emmett while Charlie was riding with Carlisle and Esme. He'd wanted to ride with Carlisle so that he could get more information on vampires and what he was going to become. We pulled out of the driveway after a few minutes of conversation. A day and a half later, we arrived in Denali.


End file.
